


Если ты, то и я

by berenica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл написан на вызов «Что-нибудь новенькое».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если ты, то и я

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Will If You Will](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/95333) by Beth H. 



Все знали, что при Гарри и Северусе эти имена лучше не упоминать. Но друзья Гарри постепенно привыкли к присутствию Северуса, а вино в ту ночь лилось рекой, и кто-то – может быть, Невилл или Рон – выпалил оба запретных имени в одном предложении.

Сириус Блэк.

Альбус Дамблдор.

В комнате повисло гробовое молчание, Гермиона прикусила нижнюю губу, но взрыва не произошло. Впервые не раздалось ни криков, ни обвинений, ни упреков, ни угроз.

Северус глубоко вздохнул.

Гарри взял его за руку.


End file.
